


A Sexy Hot Werewolf's Little Señorita

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Dance in the Vampire Bund
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Sexy Hot Werewolf's Little Señorita

Hama you know I love you. Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" "I'm sorry Ellie but there isn't. This is the only life I know." "But I wanted to be your bride." "You are a beautiful girl Ellie, but I do not want you to waste your life on me. Do not waste your life for my sake. Go out there in the world and make something of yourself." "...hgk...skkkk. Ok. Fine. I will. I am sorry. It is my fault." "Stop Ellie right now. Do not say that. How could you even think that? Know this this Ellie it is not your fault. It was never your fault. Stop blaming yourself. I chose to do it. You have nothing to be sorry for. Never blame yourself ok? It is my fault. I am so sorry Ellie. I am sorry." "Ok Hana I won't. But please one last thing before you go?" "What is that Ellie?" Spend the night with me." "Ellie you know I can't." "Please Hama? For me?" "Ok, fine, if that is your wish." She laid herself down on the bed. He got in top of her and started taking off his clothes. She took off her dress and they found themselves naked. He got on top of her and transformed into his werewolf form. He started nipping at her neck making trails if saliva and blood across her collarbone and neck. He started sucking and nipping everywhere on her neck and collarbone her moaning with pleasure. He went to her face and bit her lip then kissed her then smashed his snout against her lips and started kissing her. He kissed all over face and then went to her breasts and fondled them with his claws. He pinched each nipple toll they were red and bleeding. He cried out in ecstasy and pain. He kissed her nipples and licked his tongue over each one to heal the wounds. Then he started leaving a trail of licks down her chest and down abdomen to her private area. He put his head between her thighs and started licking and kissing there. Then slowly he put one clawed hand into her vagina. He moved it around in there and thruster it in there. She was morning in ecstasy. Then he took it out and licked her juices and com off if his hand because she had her very first every orgasm. "She's a virgin" he thought Then he said, " Are you sure about this?" He said in a low rumbling growling husky voice. "Yes" she said Then slowly he started mounting her after he turned her over and she was on her knees. He got behind her and started groping her ass and then positioned himself just right. He slowly put his cock in her vagina and started lightly slowly thrusting. She cried out in pain and soon he broke her walls and she was no longer a virgin. He pushed it deeper in and started thrusting at a faster rate. He thrusted so fast she was crying out in pain desire pleasure and ecstasy. Then he slowed down and thrusted slower. Cum was coming out and leaking out so he took his cock out of her pussy and started licking it and lapping it up in his mouth. Then he licked the cum off of the outside of her pussy and then collapsed against her. She laid down. She put her head on his furry manly chest and he wrapped his manly strong werewolf arms around her and wrapped his clawed hands around her waist and put her by his chest. She pulled the blanket over them and she slept peacefully.


End file.
